


У Йоджи вокруг глаз круги незагоревшей кожи из-за темных очков

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	У Йоджи вокруг глаз круги незагоревшей кожи из-за темных очков

У Йоджи вокруг глаз круги незагоревшей кожи из-за темных очков. Глядит напряженно.  
\- Как там у тебя с Сакурой?  
\- Что у нас может быть?  
\- Ну, она не звонит уже три дня... Ты подумай, из вас еще неплохая пара может получиться.  
Ран бросает на него сердитый взгляд. Его раздражает привычка Йоджи придумывать, что бы было, если бы они ушли из Вайсс. А тот уже начинает озвучивать очередную фантазию:   
\- А я найду себе хорошую девушку, будем жить в пентхаузе, на выходных ужинать с ее родителями, выращивать кактусы, гулять по крышам, ну, ты понимаешь. А потом ее соблазнит бос якудза, она уйдет к нему, а меня где-то тихо прикопают.  
Он сам из-за своих выдумок иногда чуть не плачет.


End file.
